


Bad Day

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You bring Thomas his lunch.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 128





	Bad Day

The day you decided to bring Thomas his lunch to surprise him at work happened to be the same day that his coworkers had decided to bring up the names they had called him in elementary school. He had bit his cheek and taken it, anger blurring his vision as he blocked out the voices and worked. 

The sight of your smiling face was the only thing he could see clearly. You leaned over his workstation, saying something he couldn’t quite hear as you held up a brown paper bag that held the lunch he evidently forgot to bring. 

He grabbed your wrist, pulling you outside. You trailed behind him, not questioning what he was doing. It was obvious he was in a mood, so you allowed him to pull you out. 

Thomas pushed you against the wall of the plant, a window was open a few feet above your head. 

He rested his forehead near yours, his eyes scanning your face. His breath was already heavy as he grabbed your waist, feeling your body under his hands. Everything could go to hell, but he’d have you.

Lifting you up by your thighs, Thomas ground on you roughly, already picturing what it would feel like to be inside you. You suppressed a moan, glancing up at the open window. You’d have to be quiet or the whole factory would be able to hear you. 

His cock grew hard in his pants as he ground on you, felt you, inhaled your scent. The whole world could go to hell, but at least he had you.

Pushing your panties out of the way, refusing to wait even a moment longer, he shoved his cock into you, a low groan hissing through his teeth. You bit your lip, clinging to him, the sounds of people just on the other side of that wall putting all your nerves on edge. 

Thomas’ hand found its way to your hair, clutching it with uncharacteristic forcefulness, tugging on it as he thrust into you. You whimpered, clutching his shoulders as he pulled your head back, kissing and biting your neck hard enough to leave bruises.

“Tommy.” You whimpered against his ear, clutching at his hair. 

The slight pain of your tugging only spurred him on further, his body tensing as his thrusts became more erratic. You bit the insides of your cheeks to keep from screaming at the feeling of him using you as stress relief. 

His body tensed as he came, groaning as he filled you with his cum. He pushed himself as deep into as he could as he came, holding you in place as he shivered, slowly coming down from his high. 

“T-Tommy.” You whispered, hugging him tightly to you. “Do you feel better now?”

He nodded against your neck, lightly kissing a bite mark he left in his haze.

“You should get back to work.” You giggled, still caught between him and the wall. 

Thomas nodded again, carefully setting you down. He carefully adjusted your clothes and hair, instantly feeling guilty for being so rough with you. You smiled and kissed his cheek, grabbing his lunch off the ground and holding it out to him.

“Here. Have a good day, okay?” You said as he took his lunch. He nodded, kissing your cheek before getting back to work, feeling much better after using you as stress relief. You started walking home, a grin on your face, happy you had chosen today to visit.


End file.
